Say My Name
by papercut ai
Summary: Kiba has just been released from the medical center when he comes upon Kankuro...takes place after the sound mission in which the sand sibs help konoha...kankuro wants a repayment for his trouble...kankuroxkiba.


A/N: Alright, I'm not going to lie. This is rated M for a reason. It involves mature language, and mature content. That's generally what 'M' ratings include. If you are offened by such content matter, don't read it. This also contains yaoi, or boyxboy. Once again, if you don't like it, don't read it. Enjoy.

* * *

Kiba strode confidently out of his final examination before he would be able to go home. He couldn't wait, he was sick of the hospital smell and the hospital doctors. He was almost out, almost free. He was about to turn the last corner before he'd be out, when a dry voice startled him. He hadn't even noticed the sand-nin leaning against the wall; he had been in such a rush to escape from the white walled prison that was the Konaha Medical Center.

"Hey, how's your, uh, whatever?" Kankuro's low voice cracked the eerie silence of the hospital.

Kiba wheeled around and stared at the puppeteer. "I'm fine, all ready to go home and get the fuck out of this hell hole." Kiba gave a half hearted grin. The other ninja made him feel self conscious.

He was about to walk away from Kankuro when the other boy gave a disgruntled cough. Kiba turned around and said, "Oh, right, er, thanks, man."

"So a thanks is all I get for saving your life?"

"Er, what else do you want?"

Kankuro decided he would play with the younger boy.

"What are you offering?" Smirky smirk.

"Uh-er…" Kiba really had no idea what to say to that.

Kankuro rolled his eyes, and reached for his hat, which he pulled off of his head to reveal strawberry blonde hair. He threw it aside, where it landed atop his beloved puppet. He ran a hand through his messy hair and said, "You really are clueless, aren't you?" As he moved towards the other boy.

"Oh, shove it Blondie."

"Don't call me 'Blondie!"

"Well, then shove it, Paint Face!" Kiba smirked…oh, he was bad.

"Actually, I have this thing, and it's called a name…and it's Kankuro."

"Well, you can't make me call you that, _Blondie_."

Kankuro was now directly in front of Kiba, he smirked as he brought his face down to the other's level, and muttered, "Want to bet?"

"Yeah, I do!" Despite his confident exterior, Kiba was nervous. 'Kankuro was close, really close, and good looking, and he smelled good, and-' All of his inner thought processes came to a halt when that thought crossed his mind. Kiba felt his face grow hot as the puppet master moved even closer.

Kankuro let out a pleased growl, and leaned closer to Kiba. "_Good_." He smirked when he saw the younger boy's face flush crimson, and his eyes flutter closed. 'This was going to be fun', Kankuro thought as he crushed his lips against Kiba's.

Kankuro felt Kiba's lips move against his own, for some reason he couldn't determine, he felt relieved. He bit on the younger boy's bottom lip and began to suck, drawing blood.

Kiba grunted, "Mmm…Kan-kur-o…"

Hearing that, Kankuro smirked, but reluctantly pulled away from the dog boy. "I win." In truth he was rather enjoying himself. He didn't think he would ever admit it aloud, but kissing the mutt was rather nice, despite the smell of dog on his clothes.

Kiba let out a whimper so doglike, Kankuro thought at first it had been Akamaru. "Heh, I won, so I'll be off dog boy." Kankuro turned away from the flustered brunette, smirking. "3-2-1…" he thought.

Right on cue Kiba called, "Hey! Don't call me dog boy!"

"Whatever, mutt." Kiba grabbed Kankuro and pulled him around.

"But you _can_ call me God." Kiba took a step closer to Kankuro.

"Kiba, I'm not calling you God." Kankuro stated flatly.

"Wanna bet?" A step closer.

"Ye-" but he was cut off as Kiba pushed him backwards into the door across the hall as he growled, "I thought you would." Kiba pounced.

Kankuro let out a yelp when Kiba pushed him, not because he was startled or anything, mind you. Oh no, the other boy wasn't exactly gentle, and the fact that he now had a door knob in his lower back had quite a bit to do with it. The yelp however, was silenced quickly because Kiba's mouth had re-found Kankuro's.

Kiba quickly forced his tongue into Kankuro's surprised mouth and bit down on the blond's lip. Both boys began the battle for dominance of the kiss. In the end, Kankuro let Kiba win, or so he liked to think. Kiba ripped the neckline of the blond's jumpsuit in order to gain better access to the succulent looking piece of meat that was the older boy's neck.

Kiba pushed Kankuro harder into the door and Kankuro let out a yelp. Kiba smirked and muttered against Kankuro's neck, "Can't-take-a little- pain?" Each word was punctuated with a nip or lick along the older boy's jugular. "How're you—gonna-re-act—with-mm-a dick—up your ass?" Kiba chuckled as his own joke.

Kankuro growled and rolled his hips into Kiba's. "Mmph—who says you're gonn-ahh—be on—top?" Kiba bit hard onto Kankuro's neck and pushed him harder into the door. Kankuro, however, had his hand on the door knob and was prepared when the door gave way. He pulled Kiba underneath him as they fell, and he kicked the door closed. "Damn I'm good," Thought the puppeteer.

It took Kiba a moment to realize what had happened, and another to realize why his mouth was wet and metallic tasting. Kiba growled, his animalistic nature taking hold as he lapped up the blood that was pooling around Kankuro's exposed and bony collar bone.

Kankuro wondered vaguely why his neck hurt and didn't figure out what had happened until he looked down to see Kiba's blood stained mouth and teeth grinning up at him.

"Mmm…you taste good." Purred Kiba. Kankuro leaned down and began kissing the brunette's jaw, "Heh, _you_ taste like dog."

Kiba gave a disgruntled snarl and tried unsuccessfully to roll Kankuro onto his back. The puppeteer paused from his teasing the now very red skin on Kiba's neck to laugh at the younger boy.

"No such luck, mutt." He smirked as his free hand that wasn't ensnared in Kiba's hair snaked down the boy's side, resting on his hip, fingertips massaging his lower back.

"Your ass is mine." To emphasize his point, the blond slipped his hand down to Kiba's backside and pulled the boy closer, rubbing their growing erections against each other.

He felt Kiba squirm beneath him in an attempt to push himself harder into the blond. Despite himself, Kankuro couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips. He pulled back a bit so he could take in all of the panting boy beneath him.

"Mm, this is going to be fun…" Kankuro smirked to himself.

Kiba realizing the opportunity to regain control, knocked one of Kankuro's knees out from underneath him, and rolled the blond onto his surprised back. Kiba straddled Kankuro's hips and paced clawed hands on a rapidly rising and falling chest; preventing the other boy from escaping.

The rippling muscles underneath his hands only helped to excite him as he tore through Kankuro's black jumpsuit. Kankuro let out a pleased growl as Kiba's nails ripped through his pale skin. Kiba's eyes, glazed with lust, took in Kankuro's smirking face and rolled down to his blood streaked chest.

Kiba ground his hips hard into Kankuro, keeping eye contact as he leaned down to lap up the bloody designs on the puppeteers milky white chest. The older boy once again failed to stop the pleased moan that echoed around the room. He bucked his hips into Kiba's as he watched him licking and sucking on his chest; making the cuts deeper, and his chest more bloody.

Kiba smirked, and licked the remaining blood off of his crimson stained lips. He was eyeing Kankuro like a piece of meat. "Fucking masochist." Kankuro pulled the boy's hair to bring him closer and mumbled huskily, "Fucking sadist," as he brought their lips crashing together, teeth clinking and both boys trying to eliminate space between their over-heated bodies. "It is too damn hot." Kiba thought erratically, his hands running up Kankuro's abused chest and tangling in his wild blond locks.

With every thrust his pants became tighter and he couldn't control the moans and growls that were coming from his throat. Kankuro's mouth had attached to his neck once again and his hands were busy scrabbling to get bellow the waist line of Kiba's pants.

Finally Kiba willed himself to pull away from Kankuro's grip and growl, "Clothes—off, now."

Kankuro for once in his life gave a genuine grin and obeyed immediately. He did however; take note of his completely useless outfit. Kiba had shredded the entire neckline to waistline. He looked up to see how the younger boy was faring only to be tackled by surprise and pinned to the floor.

Kiba looked down at his 'prey' and a feral grin spread across his red lips. He pinned Kankuro's arms above his head as he savagely kissed him on the lips. With his free hand, Kiba ran his nails down Kankuro's side, and moved slowly, teasingly toward his pulsing erection. He let his hand wander to Kankuro's thigh and the older boy bucked his hips and groaned into Kiba's neck. Kiba had taken to biting his ear, and Kankuro writhed beneath him. It was getting hard for Kiba to concentrate on his teasing; his own need for release was getting in the way.

He felt Kankuro's back arch as he yelled, "Just fucking take me," Kiba smirked, "…please—oh, God!"

Kiba's hand was wrapped around Kankuro's throbbing sex, and he smiled delightedly as he teased, "What? What do you want me to do?"

"Take me—noww!" The blond panted.

"And, what's my name?"

"God."

"That's what I thought," and he thrust into Kankuro's tight body.

The older boy let out a yell as Kiba entered him, he'd never felt something so deliciously painful before. Kiba began savagely thrusting into Kankuro, who let out a yell which echoed across the room. At this, Kiba slowed is pace; looking at the blond who was writhing beneath him.

"Are you—?"

"Don't slow down you idiot! It's not sex if it doesn't _hurt_!" Kankuro screamed the last word as Kiba roughly took him harder and faster than before.

Kiba's hand was pumping Kankuro's shaft in rhythm with his thrusting and both boys were covered in sweat. Kiba could vaguely tell that Kankuro was trying to say something, but couldn't make out what. He understood shortly as he felt Kankuro come all over his stomach. He didn't mind, though. As he felt his climax nearing, he leaned down to capture Kankuro's lips.

Kankuro felt warm inside, as he felt Kiba pull out and slide off of him.

"Wow. That was…"

"Mind-blowing? Fucking awesome?" Kankuro supplied.

"Y-yeah." The brunette was still panting. "Thanks, man."

"Uh, for helping describe the sex, or the sex itself?"

Kiba thought for a bit, "…both." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"So I get a thanks for sexing you up, but not for saving your life?"

Kiba grinned, "Yup."

"Your priorities sure are fucked up."

"Right they are, my blond uke bitch. Up for another go?" Kiba leaned over him, kissing his jaw lightly.

"Horny bastard." Kankuro's face tinged pink.

"Yes, I am." He leaned forward to catch the blond's lips, but was met with cheek instead.

"My siblings are probably pissed and looking for me. Which means no time for round to at the moment, but I'll take a rain check?"

Kiba pouted, "So you'd rather go hang out with your family than fuck me?"

Kankuro sat up gave the brunette a reproachful look, "Well, if Gaara killed me, you'd have to have sex with a dead body."

Kiba pretended to actually consider the idea as Kankuro looked at him in horror, "Sick fuck! I can't believe I fucked with a necro-lover! Gross!" Kankuro refused the hand that Kiba had offered to help him up.

"You know you liked it." Kiba laughed as he strode across the room to his abandoned clothing. Kiba was pulling his pants back on, as Kankuro looked at the remains of his suit. "Uh, whups? I guess I got a little excited…"

Kankuro raised a perfectly arched brow at the other boy, "You think? Just a little?"

Kiba laughed nervously. "Uh, I've got an extra mesh shirt in my bag if you want…"

"As much as I would like to retain what little bit of dignity I have left, yeah could I borrow it?" Kiba ran out into the hall and picked up his abandoned pack.

He came back in to see Kankuro ripping the rest of the top part of his jumpsuit off, leaving only the bottom half. He was standing in his boxers, and Kiba found that damn sexy. The brunette threw the shirt, and it hit the oblivious puppeteer in the face.

When Kankuro finally got the shirt off his face, he found Kiba standing right in front of him. The brunette leaned in and gave him a chaste yet meaningful kiss. "Stop by sometime, I want that round two." He gave the blond a roguish wink, and left.

Kiba once again stepped outside the room he had just had sex in. He couldn't believe he'd had sex, his first time at that, in a hospital. "Motherfuck…?" Came a perplexed voice to his right. He looked over to see a blonde girl with four ponytails.

"Is my idiot brother in there, Inuzuka?" She growled. Kiba flinched at her harsh tone. This girl was almost scarier than his mother.

"U-uh, yeah." He struggled to choke out. Kiba subconsciously raised his hand, attempting to cover his neck, which was covered in bite marks.

Temari however, noticed his actions and was now scrutinizing him, one eyebrow raised. He shifted uncomfortably, and was about to make a run for it when she spoke.

"Nice hickies." Her voice was smug and velvety.

"I-I-er, what I mean is, uhm…" Kiba's face went fuchsia.

"I take it you bottomed?" She smirked, and she looked downright evil. Which was probably what she was; downright evil.

"No, your brother did." He hoped she would blush, or even look shocked, but the only movement he could see on her face was a small twitch of what could have been on any other girl's face, a smile.

"Typical." She muttered before shouting, "Kankuro! Get your uke ass out here right now, I'm pissed and I'm ready to get the fuck out of here!" Kiba gaped, he couldn't help it. This girl was the most straightforward person he'd ever met, and that included Shino.

Seconds later, Kankuro came tearing out of the room, panic written across his face. "I'm coming Tem, please calm down!" Kiba watched as Temari took in the off kilter sight of her brother, and smirked dangerously.

"So, Kankuro, dear—how was your afternoon?" She purred. Kankuro's face paled as he watched her apprehensively. "Aw, what's wrong, dear brother, when your face goes all white like that, I can see you hickies even clearer. Nice outfit, by the way."

Kankuro blushed, and looked away willing himself to be anywhere but here. "Where's Gaara?"

"Oh, he's off apologizing to the Hokage, he'll be back shortly." Her voice dripped with venomous sweetness. "Why don't we go out to the gates and wait for him, uke-boy." Kankuro's black eyes darted over Kiba, who was glaring at Temari.

"Leave him alone." Kiba growled.

Temari's cool blue eyes swept over the Inuzuka bemusedly, "Excuse me?" she purred.

"You're just mad because you made a pass at Shikamaru, and he said no." For the first time in the conversation, Kiba saw bewilderment and vast amounts of anger flash across the young woman's face.

"How did you—?"

"I'm not an idiot. You have a trace of his scent on your clothes, and your body language is full of sulking and bitterness. Even if you mask your facial expressions, your emotions through your body language are still readable. You fail as a ninja in that sense. You have too much emotion." Kiba's voice steadily gained confidence as he watched Temari's face contort in anger.

"Kankuro, we're leaving!" She turned her burning face from Kiba's, refusing to make eye contact before she stormed away.

Kankuro looked at Kiba, his face bright red.

"How did you—?"

"Easy, I'm not an idiot." Kiba replied smiling.

"I'm pretty sure you are, but I'll see you later, yeah?" Kankuro smiled as well.

"You can count on it. I still want another go, and maybe another, and another." Kiba leaned into the blond, and kissed his jaw. "Oh, and I'll need my shirt back." Kankuro pushed the brunette away, and winked.

"You'll get more than a damn shirt, that's for sure." The puppet master replied, before he left to find out where is demented sister had gone off to.

Kiba turned, grabbed his pack, and when he turned around, he found himself face to face with Shino. "Kiba, I would have thought you would have left already. You hate hospitals."

Kiba threw an arm around Shino's shoulders, and pulled him along with him out into the fresh air and sunlight. "Not nearly as much as I used to, man, not even close."

Shino felt he really didn't want to know what had caused his friend's sudden change of heart, and let himself be drug along. Perhaps Hinata would know why Kiba's neck looked like it had been almost chewed off, he'd have to ask her later. Until then, he'd listen to Kiba's account of what had happened on the failed mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. The one he had missed. But it was alright, because Kiba was a good story teller, when he wasn't distracted.

* * *

and then it was the end. thanks for reading, reviews would be lovely. 


End file.
